A Taste Of The Organization
by Ava Nova
Summary: Each member of the Organization has their own, individual flavor. Inspired by DeviantArt's Love-Mist!
1. I

**A/N: Mildy (okay, completely) inspired by love-mist's 'A Taste Of The Organization' drawings on DeviantArt (which are so adorable!) Thank you for the random inspiration!**

**Link to the full picture: http : / / love-mist . deviantart . com / art / A-Taste-of-the-Organization-96848747**

**Link to the Xemnas picture: http : / / love-mist . deviantart . com / art / A-Taste-of-Xemnas-96849172**

The multi-roomed pantry was a mutual idea of the organization, considering each member disagreed on what to eat heavily. The door was plain and uninteresting, as most of the Castle was, but the small round knob next to it was surprisingly colorful. It had thirteen stations in a circle, each signified by a color and roman numeral. In a practiced act, Xemnas swung the knob around to face the topmost number, signified by a plain white square, and swung open the door.

The room was small, filled with varying different foods depending on what he felt like. Although most nights he went for something simple and tasteless to keep his hunger satisfied, tonight he was restless. His plan was coming together – the Organization was complete. And so, he felt he deserved a treat.

Looking carefully through each of the shelves, he walked with his hands tucked neatly behind his back. His golden eyes scanned the shelves quickly, passed the plain packages and simple black lettering until he came across what he was looking for.

Even as a young boy, his favorite fruit was coconut. It was unexplainable, and rather random now he thinks of it, but even without a heart he found the tropical treat better than any chocolate or candy. He picked up the first one he saw, throwing up in the air slightly, his eyes following it on its path up, and back down. He gripped it in his gloved hand and slammed it heavily into the shelf, hearing it crack open. He pulled a glass from the top shelf and poured the coconut juice into it, taking a sip before grabbing a knife to scrape out the insides.

He could almost laugh at the thought – should one of the other members see him they would most likely laugh aswell. Their 'Superior', cutting away at a tropical fruit with an absent smile on his emotion-absent face. Taking his plate – piled with the coconut, now free of the brown scraps of inedible husk - and his glass, to sit and eat in silence while the other members were asleep.

"Got any lime in that, Superior?"

Or so he thought.

**Lol, Xigbar, being an ass. I have no idea how I should play any of these characters, so I'm just going with the flow. Tell me what you think so far!**


	2. II

**A/N: Numero Due! I don't think I've ever had to do this much research on foods or characters before… but I have to know how I'm writing the characters! (I've never actually had licorice, so I can't explain the taste).**

**Link to the full picture: http : / / love-mist . deviantart . com / art / A-Taste-of-the-Organization-96848747**

**Link to the Xigbar picture: http : / / love-mist . deviantart . com / art / A-Taste-of-Xigbar-96849316**

'_Well that was, no doubt, the worst joke I ever told.' _Xigbar thought, walking directly past his aggravated Superior and twirling the knob across one to his panel, a navy blue, for lack of a better color. Opening the door, Xigbar was faced with generally what you could call a normal pantry. Foods of all shapes and sizes covered the walls, although there were a lot less junk foods than what Demyx or Axel were known to have. He stalked the shelves, unsure of what he should get. He wasn't even that hungry, just bored.

'_It's not good to eat when you're bored.' _His inner conscience told him. "I thought I got rid of you…" He mumbled, eyes still crossing each label and container on the ceiling high shelves of the long, thin room.

What he chose wasn't what he would usually get for a midnight snack. The container was tall and cylindrical, a simple red lid keeping it's contents fresh. Inside were long, black sticks of licorice. They seemed to be splayed about randomly, never really empty, but never full either. Xigbar easily pulled of the lid, grabbing several and leaving the pantry.

Xemnas was still eating silently at the table as Xigbar entered, leaning against the counter and chewing lazily at his new sweet. He stared at his Superior pointedly, inwardly saying '_Get up, get up, get up, I know you're pissed off, get the hell up!'_. And, eventually, he did, glaring absentmindedly at the floor.

"See you, Superior!" Xigbar mocked, saluting with a half eaten licorice stick before taking another bite.

"Note to self," Xigbar murmured, "Get more licorice."

… **Yep, that's all I got.**


	3. III

**A/N: I've had quite a few lovely reviews asking me to continue – and that makes me happy! And because I'm far too lazy to write to you all individually, I might just say 'thank you, love you long time!'**

**Link to the full picture: http : / / love-mist . deviantart . com / art / A-Taste-of-the-Organization-96848747**

**Link To The Xaldin picture: http : / / love-mist . deviantart . com / art / A-Taste-of-Xaldin-96849435**

It was far too early to do anything – much less start working out. Xaldin knew that he had to get back into shape; it had been too long since his last mission to ignore the fact any longer. But his long standing hatred of early mornings kept him locked tightly beneath his sheets, eyes shut and breathing slow as he reveled in the extra nine minutes the alarm clock had bestowed upon him.

But when the familiar beeping rang loudly through the room he quickly rose, lightly pushing the 'off' button and sliding his cloak on over a simple outfit of tee shirt and slacks. He pushed his long hair from his face, shoved his feet into his worn out shoes and left his room, moving towards the kitchen. He needed caffeine.

Of all the things people took advantage of these days, coffee was one of the bigger ones. Xaldin could never survive his early mornings without it, and always had a healthy stock of it shoved away in his pantry. As he approaching the door he swung the dial around to his almost-black brown square with a practiced flick, carefully pulling open the door and shutting it silently, glad the door didn't have a squeak.

As he quickly made the coffee he had every morning, a simple black coffee, he took in its rich aroma. It's simplicy, yet it's ability to be different to anything else you had ever tasted – an almost stinging taste on your first cup, a taste he had acquired after years of drinking the scalding liquid.

Xaldin took the mug of black liquid, pulling open the door and sitting at the table, elbows resting against its surface as he enjoyed his morning coffee in silence.

Until, of course, the crashing of glass and the muffled expletives from another Nobody pulled him from his reverie.

**I'll give you one guess who it is.**


	4. IV

**A/N: And I even took the time to write out another one. What a lovely person I am! How caring, how special, how… totally modest.**

Every man, Somebody or Nobody alike, makes mistakes.

And one of the few Vexen ever makes is to fall asleep in his lab, halfway through an experiment. He was known to flail about after a nightmare, as though fighting off some invisible foe, and not often was he ever truly bothered with it. But when his arm smacks into a variety of glass beakers, ranging from empty to half-full with various colored solutions, he feels the need to find a way to fix this. He howled loudly, holding his throbbing arms and glaring profusely at the shattered glass on the floor and bench. Months of work was now spread across the floor, dripping through the cracks in the tiling. He swore, grabbing a cloth from a cupboard and laying it over the mess, giving his elbow a ginger nudge to check for bruising, before sulkily leaving his laboratory and making his way to the kitchen.

He couldn't be bothered with breakfast this early – the thought of eating so soon after waking up made his stomach flip – but surely a little something to occupy his time would do nothing but good. He passed a surprised, fully-awake Xaldin, much to his shock, mumbling about 'how could one be awake so early' and quickly twirling the knob one square across, from a dark, dark brown to a shadowy green, opening the door and entering, not caring to close said door behind him again.

Little could be found that was to his liking – he couldn't be bothered with a snack nor a large meal, and so simply settled on picking up a small bottle of mints on his way out and back to his lab.

Mint was always one of his favorites, clean and fresh, as any good mind should be, despite never being quite enough for any meal. It was nothing other than it's sterile cleanliness. But, he guesses that's what made it so appealing.

And so, carefully twisting one of the mints around in his mouth, he began the arduous task of cleaning up yet another one of the messes he had caused.

**That's all, folks!**


End file.
